


Special Soul

by sora_grimshaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BMAF Stiles, Death, Death actually quite modern, Death has a system, Derek is special, F/M, Ghoul, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Live, M/M, Mostly everybody is special, No Hale Fire, Stiles is also special, alternative universe, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grimshaw/pseuds/sora_grimshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was 34, a successful lawyer. With a fix routine and calm life. Derek enjoyed it. He would continue like this forever if he could but everything changed in that night.<br/>Stiles on the hand, love the changes. He enjoy new things, buzzard things. Being a grim reaper give him all that joys and then he met Derek. Who is normal but at the same time not and guess what? Stiles just loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grim Reaper are quite real

**Author's Note:**

> I actually stumbled on the prompt on tumblr about Stiles being all badass and a grim reaper. So why not :) 
> 
> The prompt is here, and check out the tumblr for many cooler prompt
> 
> http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/86016400348/sterek-prompts-grim-reaper
> 
> I just edit it again, to actually fit my real idea for this. And hey, if you are the one who suggest the prompt on tumblr. send me a message on tumblr. Would love to talk to ya :)
> 
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com

Derek was 34, a successful lawyer. With a fix routine and calm life. Derek enjoyed it. He would continue like this forever if he could but everything changed in that night.

 

Derek stretched his arm, feeling his muscle relax after a whole day of working. Putting everything into his briefcase. The files for tomorrow, Derek left the office. As he was locking the door, Derek couldn’t help but feel that there was something following him. A wind blew past him, driving a smell of something dead to his nostril made Derek turned around. He found nothing. Shaking his head, where was Jake, the janitor he thought as he walked down to the car park.

 

What he didn’t know was that his instinct was right, he was definitely being followed. God damn it, Derek should have listened to his instinct when he have a chance. Before he could push the key into the keyhole to open his car door, something slammed on the roof of his car dented it, snaring. It wasn’t a wild animal, it wasn’t human either. It looked like a human, or more like a deteriorated human. Slimly pale grey skin, blood shot eyes, sharp teeth and claws and there was something in its mouth. Derek immediately stepped back the moment he realised what was in that creature mouth.

 

A human’s arm. Not just any human. _Jake_.

 

His face was paled as white. He didn’t got very far as his own body went to meltdown at the adrenaline of fear, he tripped and fell on the hard ground. The creature turned around saw him, it let out a predator growled before leaping on to the ground running toward Derek, ready to kill him. Derek crawled backward trying to get away from the creature ahead of him, his hand landed on the brief case. Holding on the briefcase, Derek smashed it at the creature’s head, making it stumbled back. Took it as his cue, Derek quickly stood up and started running. The creature growled in anger and started chasing its prey.

 

            “You got to be fucking kidding me”

 

Derek grumbled, his hand shaking, stumbled down to reach his phone. Ready to dial 911 when a shadow moved pass him toward the direction of the creature. Derek stopped looking at the shadow, it was a kid. About an inch shorter than Derek, 17 or 18. Brown hair, pale skin, he was caring a baseball bat. Derek couldn’t let the kid get killed like that, he screamed:

 

            “Run, kid…

 

Before he could finish his sentences, the kid smashed the bat onto the creature head with easily. The creature’s head twisted to the left side, it stumbled back, look like its vision was disoriented. Derek swore, he saw the kid smirked before landing multiple hit at the creature. A light purple flame was accumulating around the bat with every hit the kid land, the flame grew stronger. Everything happened so fast, before he knew it, the creature was nothing more but dusts. What left over was the something looked like a ball of fire floating in the air. Derek’s shuttered as the kid turned around looking at him, grinning.

 

            “What the? How the? What?”

“ _Derek Hale, 34. Occupation: Lawyer. Marriage Status: Single.”_

 

The kid whistled and winked at Derek. But it wasn’t the kid who said that. It was the baseball bat. Derek’s eyes widen, he pointed at the bat, uttered himself in shock:

 

            “What the hell is that?”

            “Oh, this? This is Rave. My partner. Stiles Stilinski by the way” Stiles raised his hand out for a handshake, but was ignored by Derek.

            “Is it some kind new technology? What kind of name is Stiles Stilinski?”

“ _I’m not a machine_ ”

 

The baseball bat yelled back at him before leaping its way out of Stiles hand and transformed into another creature. Perfect, just what Derek needed, another weird non-human creature. Derek looked at the creature, red eyes, pale skin, body filled with tattoo, and purple hair. She looked Derek, and Derek was sure that she was staring straight through him. Derek gulped, turned his gaze back to the kid in front of him who was still grinning, his hand was still hanging in the air. Derek took it, give it a firm shook. Cold. Stiles hand was cold as ice.

 

            “Derek Hale, but you already know that”

            “Yea, what I don’t know is your sexual orientation” Stiles winked. Derek blushed a little.

“ _Bisexual_ ” Rave answered for both of them making Stiles grinned even wider if it was possible.

 

 

Derek felt a little taken back and he decided to change the subject.

 

           

            “What was that thing, that was trying to bite my head off and kill Jake?”

            “A Ghoul”

            “A what?” Derek asked again, the kid just shrugged refuse to answer.

            “Doesn’t matter, it’s not like you’re going to remember it anyway”

 

Before Derek could ask what Stiles meant by that, he saw Rave turned back into a bat and next thing he knew was that bat met his face and everything turned black.

 

====///=====

 

The alarm clock rang, forcing Derek tiredly stretched out to turn off the source of the wretches noise. He grumbled lazily as he got up, took a shower before making his coffee for his breakfast. Oddly enough he didn’t know how did he get home or more accurate was that he didn’t remember. Either way he was late for work. Quickly stuff the bread into his mouth and run out to work. Before he reached his car, he suddenly remembered that he needed to fix his car. He dialled the mechanic, quickly said:

 

            “Hi I need an appointment for my car. The rooftop was den..”

 

Derek stopped in front of his beautiful black Camaro, which was in perfect conditions. No scratches. Spotless. Why did he think that his roof was dented? The voice on the phone kept asking for him, he quickly apologized and hanged up. He got in his car and drove to work.

 

He opened the door to the office, past the hallway. The janitor was there cleaning. But it wasn’t Jake. Derek stopped, looked at the janitor:

 

            “Is Jake sick today?”

            “Jake is dead, I’m the new janitor.”

            “oh, Nice to meet you then, erm”

            “Rob”

            “Rob.” Derek nodded before walking into his office.

 

He sat down at his desk turning on his computer, but couldn’t stop thinking that he had forgotten something really important. He typed up the document, for the next lawsuit. Another civil case on family inheritance money. Derek sighed, why did family had to fight over some piece of money. It made him disappointed at the human nowadays. His day went by slowly and boring. But it was quiet and Derek enjoyed it. About noon Derek met up with his client, discussed the term of the contract for the case before shook hand and signed the deal.

 

After that Derek walked down to the coffee shop opposite the office to order his usual. A steak sandwich. Quick and sufficient. He waited in his line, foot slightly tapping to the music in the shop while his eyes glanced to the window of the shop. The scene he saw out there shocked him to his core as all the memories rushed back in. A slim male, in his Captain American shield t-shirt with plaid, pale skin and a raven on his shoulder. Suddenly Derek remembered everything, Ghoul, Talking baseball bat and Stiles. Derek rushed out side the coffee shop in less that 5 second afraid that Stiles might be gone if he was slower. Luckily for him Stiles was still there. He ran toward the male who was wearing a sunglass, earphones in his ear listening to, if Derek wasn’t wrong, “Black Sheep” by Gin Wigmore. Derek looked at Stiles who was still ignoring him.

 

            “What did you do to me?”

            “Wait, you can see me? But I wiped your memories” Stiles took off his glasses in surprised. Finally paid attention to Derek.

            “You did what? You know I can sue you for this” Derek growled, he grabbed Stiles collar, pulled him closer. The raven left Stiles shoulder and circled around them.

            “Ah, you know” Stiles gestured his finger to their surrounding.

            “What?”

 

Derek asked annoying before looking around, everyone was eyeing him weirdly, and that when Derek remembered Stiles was genuinely surprised that Derek could see him. Derek quickly let go of Stiles collar, slightly coughed, before asking again.

 

            “What are you?”      

            “Wait a minute.”

 

Stiles smirked before pressing something on his iPhone. IPhone? Derek was weird out but didn’t comment. After that, nothing really happen. Stiles just nodded at Derek to continue with his question after telling him that the code he just typed on his phone let other people see him as well so they wouldn’t think Derek was crazy. Somehow Derek felt grateful for it.

           

            “What is a Ghoul?” Derek asked. Remembering the terrified creature last night.

            “A tainted soul, for refusing to go to the “Judgement Court” to get their fate decided. They stay back here on earth, bounded by their own regrets and desire that they lost their soul and gone back to a mindless creature that only wanted to eat human flesh to fill up their desire of wanting a soul”

 

Stiles explained and Derek just rolled his eyes in disbelieved.

            “Great, so what about you? Are you like a hunter or something?”

            “No, I’m a grim reaper” Stiles grinned.

            “What?”

            “You know, I reap souls, guided them to the court. Hunted down the ghouls before they hurt anyone”

            “You decide who die?”

            “Nope” Stiles waved the phone in front of Derek. Derek could catch a glimpse of a list of name.

            “You don’t look like one”

            “Like what?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

            “A Grim reaper”

 

Stiles burst out laughing. He slapped on Derek back making Derek growled slightly. Stiles brushed his finger through his hair; the raven landed its self back on Stiles shoulder.

 

            “You mean I had to wear those dark cloak, holding a scythe have a skeleton face?”

            “Something like that” Derek shrugged.

            “This is the 21th century, Derek. But we like having human thinking that we are like that, making our job easier”

            “You’re not the only grim reaper?”

            “Nah. They are 7 of us, working for the big boss.”

            “He decided who’s dead?”

            “Pretty much. But my question was, what are you? No human should be able to see me, much less remember what happen after I wiped out the memories”

            “I don’t know, until yesterday. You don’t even exist, to me that is” Derek shook his head in confused.

 

Stiles rubbed his hand at his chin in confused. Before he pulled out his phone again, he dialled some number. Derek heard the other line pick up, Stiles voice immediately chirped up.

 

            “Lydia, how are you today?”

            “What do you want Stiles?” Derek could here the boredom in the female voice, Stiles on the other hand didn’t seem to notice.

            “I was just wondering, there this human here…”

            “You mean Derek Hale?”

 

Derek frowned.

 

            “How do you know?” Stiles eyes widen in surprised.

            “Raven told me”

            “Ah, sure” Stiles glared at the raven on his shoulder.

            “ _Save you the trouble explaining, we all know how blabbing you can be. It would be hours for you to tell Lydia about him”_

 _“_ And I don’t have time for that. But I don’t know about him, I’ll have to talk to the boss until then keep an eye on him. If he can see you, meaning his soul is quite special. Ghouls will want his soul” Lydia quickly said before Stiles and Raven got into a heated fight.

            “Roger that, does that mean I’ll get a pay rise?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

 

And the phone went dead.

 

Stiles turned around at Derek. Who obviously had heard everything. Derek still eyed Stiles in confused. Stiles sighed, opened his hand toward Derek.:

 

            “Guess you see more of me then, give me your phone”

            “Why?” But Derek did it anyway.

            “You heard the lady, ghouls would love to have a taste for your soul, so if you see anything bizzared, don’t write it off, call me”  

 

Derek glared down at the phone number: 666-7.

 

So original.

 

Derek glanced up and Stiles was gone. His phone vibrated:

 

From 666-7

 

_Sorry buddy. Got a job need to dash. Remember, call me every time. Do me a favour. Don’t die on my watch. I would hate to deliver a hot ass like you to court._

Derek saved the contact into his phone. He could might as well say goodbye to his routine.


	2. Richard Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles life just got a little bit more complicate.  
> Something is wrong with the ghoul.  
> Why? Does this relate to Derek? Or it just a coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy,  
> Sorry for the late update. I still have automaton and butterfly effect. I seem to only write Sterek. Want to write about others as well though.  
> anwww. I hope you enjoy it. If any of you guys out there is a DC lover like me :D you will recognised the character I borrow from DC universe, preferably from the new 52 ;) Thank you DC, all credit to them and Jeff Davis. I just own the story lines. :)  
> If you are a DC fan or Sterek fan, come and talk w me on my tumblr: http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com  
> This must be the billion times I say this :( come talk with me, you don't even have to be known, you can talk anon. Tell me what you want to see happen ;) about other characters.  
> Have a nice DAYYYY.

Derek’s life continued like normal. As if the encounter with those supernatural beings never happened. If it wasn’t for the contact on his phone, Derek would think that everything was nothing more than a dream. A very real dream.  His hand moved to the coffee while his eyes were still focus on the monitor screen. A voice startled him, making him dropped his coffee, but it was caught, by no other than the supernatural creature itself. Derek grunted:

 

                  “Don’t surprised me like that, when I’m working”

                  “Geez, sour mood already. Just checking in to see whether or not you’re dead. Since I been away for a few days” Stiles grinned, somehow Derek felt bothered with that grin. He waited for the grim reaper to put down his coffee, but he didn’t. Instead he chose to take a sip and immediately his face crunched up. Stiles swallow the bitter liquid with difficulties before putting the cup down on the glass table, complaining about human’s taste in food.

                  “I can take care of myself and as you can see that I’m still alive”

                  “Doesn’t mean, you won’t get kill in the next minute or two. Beside how can you human drink this thing. It’s disgusting”

                  “It’s call caffeine, Keep me focus.”

Stiles clicked his tongue, moved his finger right to left over and over in objection.

                  “More like slow killing drug”

Derek didn’t argue.

                  “Would you please go away? I’m working. I’ll call you when I’m about to get maimed by those ghouls again”

                  “ _Yea, sure. We’d love to. But we got order. Our order is to make sure your sour face don’t show up in court anytime soon until it’s your time”_  

Derek jolted by Raven’s voice. He looked around to see the voice come from the raven on Stiles’s shoulder. A raven’s name Raven, _cliché_. He rolled his eyes at the raven who was eyeing him with what Derek was sure was annoyance. He wondered why Raven didn’t go in to a meta-human form. What Derek didn’t know was that the staring contest between him and the black bird was being observed by the grim reaper with full interest.

 

                  “Rave, can’t turned in to human form in daytime. Only at night. But she can turn into a weapon anytime”

                  “How did you..?” Derek turned around asked in surprised, again.

                  “Your face, man. It’s kind of obvious”

Stiles pointed at his face, laughed loudly. Derek felt his face heating up, he snapped as he stood up almost instantly. He yelled at the reaper and his partner:

 

                  “GET OUT”

                  “Excuse me?”

 

Derek’s head immediately turned to the door. Shit. Erica.  The blond eyed him with pure irritation. Nobody had ever snapped at Erica. By nobody, Derek really meant nobody not even Boyd her fiancé. Erica marched closer to Derek, the heels tapped on the floor creating powerful noise, demanding an answer. Derek heard Stiles laughed in the background, his fist curled up in anger. He covered his eyes while at the same time massaging his temple, bracing for the series of questions that even he didn’t know how to answer.

 

                  “Derek Hale, you got 5 second to explain to me why are you talking to yourself and yelling, because I’m sure that weren’t for me”

                  “Erica, it’s complicated.” Only words, Derek could think of.

                  _“Smooth”_ Raven cooed. Derek hissed back immediately.

                  “Shut up”

                  “Derek, are you working too much? The case got in to you or something?” Erica crossed her arm together. Her voice suggesting she was annoyed and maybe a bit curious, but her posture suggest otherwise. She was worried about Derek.

                  “No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. What have you got for me?”

                  “I’m just here to remind you that the trial for the domestic violence of Isaac is next week”

                  “Yea, I got that. How is he holding up?”

                  “Bit shaky, but I guess he will be fine. Allison’s with him” Erica answered softly.

Derek completely ignored Stiles and his bird the moment he heard Isaac’s name. He knew Stiles and Raven were eyeing him curiously. He could feel the male’s eyes staring straight at him. Derek’s hand moved to bottom drawer of the table pull out a pile of papers filled with lines. Some of the words or sentences were highlighted. Derek focused on the big bold words on top. _R vs Richard Lahey._

It started out as a civil case for Isaac. Because domestic violence was always a civil case. But the protection order for Isaac was never going to last as his father was Isaac only legal guardian at least until Camden returned from Iraq. So Derek pushed it further and made it a criminal case. After months and months of appealing, they had taken it to the supreme courts. Derek and his group was ready. He gave Erica the pile of paper, telling her to give it to Isaac. Making sure the male comfortable with the contents that Derek was going to present in court. Erica’s face softened but it still lingered with worried when the blond took the paper and walked out.

Derek sighed before turning around at Stiles, who was already gone and his phone once again vibrated:

 

From: GR – Stilinski

_Sorry, duty call. Be sure to call me if anything happen. Don’t die._

 

Derek rolled his eyes at the text message that he just received. The grim reaper was chirpy as always. If Derek didn’t know any better he would say Stiles was just another regular teenager, talkative, sarcastic and purely annoying. Which made Derek wondered, Stiles looked just like a teenager. Was Stiles a human before he became a reaper? If it was, how did he become a grim reaper? What exactly was the judgement court? So many questions. Derek hated questions without answers. It bothered him not knowing. He quickly typed and answered to the grim reaper while determined to have all his questions answered:

 

To: GR – Stilinski

_Got it._

_============////==========_

Stiles swing his bat toward another ghouls, smite into dust. The ghoul as usual leaved behind small ball of fire, which was absorbed by Raven. Stiles watched Raven consumed the energy from the now permanently dead ghoul, he asked:

 

                  “What will happen if we kill all the ghouls?”

                  “ _Then I’ll probably be a raven forever_ ” Raven shrugged.

                  “Not a baseball bat?” Stiles chuckled at the idea of a talking baseball bat.

                  “ _Hopefully not”_ Raven answered as she returned to her form of a black bird rested on Stiles shoulder.

 

The two sat there on the ground staring at the park in front of them. No causalities. Must have been a good day. The grim reaper stared down at his phone, itching to punch a certain numbers. His fingers touched the screen ghostly, before Raven spoke up:

 

                  “ _You know, you’ll have to tell him right?”_

“But it might ruin what is going on between Kira and him right now” Stiles sighed as he shook his head.

                  _“Stiles. He had the right, beside you know Scott cares for Kira”_

“That the point Rave, care. He loves Allison. That’s wasn’t going to change. Are you sure, you scanned that Lahey’s dude profile and sure that it’s Allison?”

                  _“Stiles, have I ever wrong?”_

                  “No, but you could”

                  “ _You know I’m not”_

 

Raven answered making Stiles sighed even harder. Honestly why? First he had to babysit a human. Now this human was interacting with his best friend’s first love. Which Stiles had to add was reincarnated. Why, nothing easy was give to Stiles? Why did it have to be a hard job? Stiles ruffled his hair in anger, when his phone buzzed. Someone just died. Time to escort them. Stiles didn’t bother looking at the name of the newly welcome member for the soul society. He just looked at the location and started to leap to it.

It was raining when Stiles arrived. The rain blurred out the stain of blood on the car making it looked likes almost a regular car. _Almost_. Except for the broken glasses and the two lifeless limbs hanging around the broken door. It wasn’t a car crash. No car crash could ripped the door out of the car, smashed almost all the interiors. It didn’t look like a ghouls doing but Stiles couldn’t find any other explanation.  He knew Raven was also wondering the same thing, he felt her scanning the whole area, trying to figure out what it is. He waited for the soul to emerge from the body before walking toward it.

                  _“This didn’t seem right. Be careful Stiles”_

                  “Since when I’m not” Stiles joked

                  _“I’m serious, Stiles”_

Stiles nodded before walked up the transparent middle age man who was standing on the sideway staring at the body beneath him. He flashed his usual smiled at the man. He waved to get the man attention:

                  “Hey there buddy”

                  “You can see me?” The man seemed surprised. Stiles nodded, typical dead person.

**_Stage 1: Shocked. Done._ **

                  “Then I must be dreaming. I can’t be dead” The man tried to pushed up his round glasses on the brink of his nose, shaking his head, his eyes refused to move away from the body.

**_Stage 2: Denial. Done._ **

                  “Nope, sorry buddy. You’re dead”

Stiles shook his head, sighed empathically or at least tried to. He looked at the body, that were violently torn by claws, his intestine were out in the open to be seen by naked eyes. Most of the blood was washed off by the rain, though there were still blood remain on the man body and stained the leather chair.  Stiles made a face of disgust, nodding to confirm for the guy:

                  “Yup, definitely dead”

                  “No no no, I can’t be. Not when he about to…my fortune…Please, whatever you are, please help me”

**_Stage 3: Bargaining, Done._ **

                  “I’m a grim reaper not a healer, I reap soul. Come on now, it’s time for court.”

                  “Please give me a chance to see my son one more time. I need to see him”

The reaper rolled his eyes at the new soul. There always something they need to do. “Let get this done and over with” thought the reaper. He sighed, opening up his phone. Finally looking at the man name. Immediately the smile on his face vanished. The man’s name. Richard. Richard Lahey punched into Stiles’s mind like a upper cut punch. He was Isaac Lahey’s father. The one Derek was suppose to face in court. The one that was charge for domestic abuse toward his own son. Stiles scrambled his hair in frustration, and this day was a good day. He looked at the man. He didn’t look like the guy who would abuse his own son. Human were so…unpredictable. He shook his head:

 

                  “Sorry, buddy. You’re dead. Time to go or you want to stay?”

                  “Stay? I can?” there was a glimpse of excitement in the man eyes, that made Raven shivered on Stiles shoulder.

                  “Yea, but then you’ll become a blood thirsting creature, which I might add quite disgusting and leave me no choice but to bust you dust” Stiles smirked.

Scaring the man would do the trick. But luck didn’t seem to favour Stiles as the man just looked at him and started growling.  “Shit” Stiles thought. When the man eyes started glowing red, his body turn pale covered in slime and goo. He charged forward at Stiles, leap over through the reaper and ran in the opposite direction. Which Stiles believe was where Isaac was. Stiles ran after the creature who was the lovely Mr Lahey , he thought to himself, this was too fast. The normal time for a soul to transform into a ghoul were 49 days. That why they had enough time for the people to mourn, to see their love ones before they were completely gone. But this was too fast. Some thing was wrong. Very wrong.

                  “Raven report to Lydia about this and find me Isaac Lahey”

                  _“Done and Isaac Lahey is in Brooklyn”_

“Perfect” like running from lower Manhattan to Brooklyn wasn’t very far.

                  “ _And Stiles?”_

“I know. I’ll take the short cut this time. No more racing with the car” Stiles muttered as he rolled his eyes as he made a turned at the corner to left, out to his usual shortcut, aka the portal. Good old, Danny the Ally always at his service. Though he preferred running through the highway, but right now wasn’t the time for it. Someone was going to die and that person was a friend of Derek. Honestly Stiles didn’t really like of the idea seeing Derek broke down if he knew Isaac was dead and the real reason why Isaac died.

                  “ _No, not that, well that too. But what I want to say was, Derek is with Isaac Lahey”_

“Fuck”

Stiles muttered, he stopped at the ally. The small black ally, with a dime light from the street lamppost. The small green sign: “Danny the Ally”. There was a door at the end of the corner. A little note on the door said:

                  “Hello, Stiles. How it’s going?”

                  “Good, Danny. I need you to take me to Brooklyn. Got a ghoul to catch”

Stiles waited. After 3 second, a small scrap paper fell down near his feet from nowhere. Two simple words on the paper: “No Problem”. Stiles nodded in thankful, before opening the door and walked inside.


	3. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not right with the ghoul.   
> We learn a new thing about ghoul or two.   
> and Derek get to meet Scott  
> Scott get to see Allison.   
> Like Raven said, this is one awkward reunion.   
> and there also someone else?

“I hate Brooklyn” Muttered the reaper as he run down the street.

There were certain reasons why Stiles hated Brooklyn. Such confusing street names. Some street didn’t even have names, just number. How the hell could anyone found their way around here? Second reason was the price here, everything here was so expensive that a price for a burger probably enough feed the third world country. Maybe Stiles was a bit exaggerated but still Brooklyn was bloody hell expensive. But most of all, apparently this place was like ghouls melting pot. Ghouls acted mostly on instinct, drove by their crave for human flesh. They acknowledged the stronger one, followed it like it was their leaders.  Stiles hated this, because they acted like a pack, harder to catch, harder to detect. Not that they were able to hurt him. They need to at least consume about more than 30 souls to be able to hurt Stiles.

 

Stiles ran faster on the street, he knew that no matter how fast the creature was, no way in hell it would be able to get to Isaac before him.

 

"Exact location now would be appreciated, Rave"

 

" _Last house on Atlantic Avenue, near the east river_ "

 

Stiles squinted his eyes, make a turn into the avenue. Seriously, if they was going to keep making him run around like this, then Stiles definitely going to demand a salary. He arrived at the small, pale red brick house, his baseball bat hanging on his shoulder. Stiles ran inside saw Derek sitting there discussing something with a male whom he sure was Isaac. He debated whether or not he should call out to the man. Stiles got...minutes before the creature appeared and chewed up all of them, minus Stiles. Before Stiles could, a person walked through him toward Derek, took a seat next to Isaac. Stiles knew who she was but that didn't mean he wouldn't be taken by surprised seeing her in flesh and blood. The word escaped his mouth before he could even stop himself, thank god no one could hear him but Derek:

 

"Allison"

 

Derek turned around at him. Surprised to see Stiles, the reaper called out Derek name several times, telling the man to come because this was important. Derek eyes moved toward the hallways before excusing him self to the hallway using a phone call as a reason. When Derek got to the hallway, Derek looked at Stiles with clear annoyance. Not that Stiles cared. Maybe a little bit. Just a tiny bit. Derek made sure he wasn’t in the eyes or ear sight before crossing his arms together, grunting:

 

“What is it?”

“Long story, You need to get out of here. And Isaac and Allison, basically run, far, from here”. Stiles quickly said, he thought that was all it took for the older man to get him and get out of this house before any of them get hurt. Call Stiles cruel but the reaper took his job seriously. If it came to a choice, Stiles would protect Derek first then Isaac and Allison though he wished it wouldn’t come to that if Derek listened to him now. But Stiles was wrong. Derek refused to listen unless he had a rational reason. Fucking lawyers. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Short story: Isaac’s father is dead. Turned into a ghoul heading here, need to get …”

 

Before Stiles could finish his words, a scream was heard. It was Allison. Stiles let out a swear before charging inside the room. Richard Lahey was now twice the size he was before. He was as big as the giant sofa in the room. Stiles looked at creature in front of him with wide eyes:

 

“Wow, who give it steroid?”

“Who are you?” Was Allison. Stiles turned around, look at the brunette smiled cheekily:

“I’m your hero of the day” and run toward the ghoul smashed the baseball bat on to it right shoulder.

 

The ghoul shoulder that came in contact with Stiles bat burns as the creature screamed out in pain. It crouched down, left hand cover the burn mark. Stiles smirked, ready to land another blow when the ghoul suddenly jumped up, tackled the reaper threw him out of the window onto the street. Stiles body slammed onto a taxi, dented the roof and smashed the car windows. He yelled out sorry, quickly texted some number on his phone, before jumping back he said:

 

“We might need backup…”

 

Stiles climbed back up the house. He saw the creature got Derek by his neck ready to snapped it and the reaper lost it. No way in any possible realm, Stiles going to fail his job. He threw the baseball toward the ghoul head, knocking the creature off its balance, dropping Derek on the ground. Stiles ran forward caught the baseball bat, turned around at Derek, yelling:

 

“I thought I told you to RUN”

 

Derek coughed a little bit before getting up a bit taken back as he never seen the reaper angry before. Isaac helped him stand on his feet. The humans didn’t run out right away. Stiles couldn’t have been any angrier. Were they deaf or stupid or something? Here Stiles was, risking his ass out trying to save their life, and they just stood there watching him. He heard Isaac mumbled:

 

“Where does he come from?”

“Danny the Ally, now get out of her…”

 

Stiles turned around, and honestly that was the most stupid thing Stiles could have done. If he could go back in time, he would definitely wouldn’t do that. He would even ignore the young blond if he had to. Stiles words were cut off short as the ghoul’s hand, plus the claws punctured through Stiles torso. Normally it would just go through, nothing would happen because Richard just became a ghoul. But something did happen. Stiles felt a sharp pain on his chest, when he looked down, a dark red fluids flowing out of the wounds, soaked his t-shirt. Stiles gonna need a new one now. Richard Lahey or the use to be Richard Lahey huffed out maniac growl before it flung the reaper to the corner of the room. Stiles coughed out more of those dark red liquid, he already felt his body regenerating. Leaning on the baseball bat and the wall behind him, Stiles weakly stood up. His right hand covered the opened wound, Derek tried to run toward him but Stiles yelled back:

 

“Get the HELL out of here”

“ _Stiles, something is not right, I don’t see any flows of energy in him, he shouldn’t be this big or be able to hurt you”_ Stiles heard Raven’s voice echoed throughout his ears, the grim reaper smirked:

“So what the hell are you?”

 

Stiles jumped back to the creature, he hit the lower abdomen of the creatures making it crouched down covering the wounded place. Giving the creature no time to react, Stiles hit again on his head. A loud crack was heard, Stiles smirked. The ghoul might be strong and big but compare to Stiles skill it nothing. Would have been faster if it weren’t for the sucker punch that creature manage to punch him. Stiles called out to his partner:

 

“Ready for the home run?”

“ _Thought you never ask”_

Stiles spun the bat around in his palm, circles of purple light covering up the bat when he landed the bat onto the creature, a ray of bright light shone up the whole room. Derek, Isaac and Allison closed their eyes. When they was able to open their eyes, the creature was gone, but Stiles wasn’t alone. The reaper stood there, with at weird looking creature to Isaac and Allison eyes, purple hair, lots of shinning tattoos trailing all over her body, her purple hair shone with light purple fire. She was holding Stiles up to his feet. There was another male with him. The male have black hair curls, dimples, a crooked jaw and a face that oddly familiar to Allison though she didn’t know why. He was also holding a sword, katana to be precise, that was probably his partner. Derek thought.

\---------

The moment the room was clear to Derek’s vision. He quickly ran toward Stiles, in his mind, the reaper wound were partly his fault. If he just ran out when Stiles told him to, the reaper wouldn’t get hurt. When he got to the reaper, he couldn’t say anything because Stiles was deeply in a conversation with the male in front of him, whom named Scott that Derek picked up from their conversation.

 

“You’re late”

“I was in Cardiff, is this a tria ghoul?”

“No, it’s a ena” Stiles shook his head. Derek observed and saw that the wound already heal. All that was left on the reaper chest was a hole on his bloody shirt and pale white skin under it and a dark line where the wound was.

“Have you spoken to Lydia?” The name again, this Lydia person seemed to know almost everything, she definitely not the boss, that much Derek knew. Derek saw Stiles shook his head again. Scott scratched his head in confused, he saw the male shrugged:

“Well, let fixed everything, here wiped out the memories, and go to Deaton. Something tell me that, it wasn’t supposed to heal like that” Wasn’t supposed to? Derek adverted his attention back to Stiles, more accurately to his torso. He saw the reaper cover his wound with his hand subconsciously at the other reaper’s words.

“Deaton fixes Z.O, not reaper.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“He might know, I’ll tell Aidan and Ethan to take our place”

“They are going to make fun of me, well Aidan is” Stiles grumbled, Derek wondered if he should speak up.

 _“Scott?”_ Derek saw the katana vibrated with a shimmery purple colour as the voice come out of it.

“Yea, Kira?” Scott answered; his voice became softer, as he looked down at his sword. If Derek knew Scott longer he might even say it’s love.

 _“I don’t think, erasing memories right now is a good idea”_ Kira’s voice was gentle, Derek thought that he gonna liked Kira lots more than Raven.

“Uh guys? Human standing here the whole time” Derek spoke up, they been ignoring him the whole time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to you” Scott gave him a quick nod before turning his attention back at Stiles and his partner.

“ah No, Scott. This is Derek Hale. My very first assigned human”

 

Stiles said, gesturing his hand at Derek and he could detect a tiny bit of sarcasm in Stiles words. Derek couldn’t really tell if it actually sarcasm. Derek saw Scott eyebrow raised, looking up and down at Derek, judging him. Derek felt slightly annoyed with the gaze. But he decided to ignore Scott and just looked at Stiles:

 

“I wouldn’t mind an explanation right now, long is preferable”

“I would love to spend day and night, listening to your broody voice asking and commenting on my long ass explanation, but we don’t have time, we need to fix this place. Erase the human’s memories, except you and get to Deaton then we can talk when we at his place” Stiles winked at Derek, patted the man on the shoulder, ready to tell Raven to change into a baseball bat.

“ _Stiles/Scott”_ Both Raven and Kira yelled at their partner, drawing their attention back them from Derek.

“What?” Stiles grumbled back, but he realised what Raven was trying to tell him. He turned around at Allison, he knew Scott had followed his gaze. The male froze on his feet. His lips trembled:

“Allison?”

“I’m sorry, but do we know each other?” Allison crunched her eyebrows in confused at Scott’s words.

“Why didn’t you tell me you found her? And she’s here?” Scott turned around asking Stiles, his voice was serious, but somehow hurt. Stiles gulped.

“ _Now this is going to be an awkward reunion_ ” Raven finished.

 

But what the two reapers and their weapon didn't manage to detect was that there was someone else standing outside the building. Watching them intensely. The figure's eyes shimmered the colour of blood as it locked on one of them. A twisted smirk were seen across the shadow figure, a dry laughed was let out, and with a raspy voice, the shadow figure turned around and leave after saying the 3 words:

 

"I found you"

 

Storm…is definitely coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY, about the name of the ghouls they are named by greek number in the number of souls they consumed.   
> The higher levels and everything.   
> Z.O is also a greek word for "Living weapon"   
> Thank you for enjoying my story so far.
> 
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	4. Danny the Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek get to know more about Danny the Ally.  
> But there was something about Danny that Derek couldn't quite put his finger around.

Derek looked around, this place looked like a normal study room. Wooden tables, bookshelf and antique stuff lingered around. He wondered where Stiles was, all he knew was that he was told to sit here and wait while Stiles gone with Scott and Deaton, whom name he just manage to put a face to, not like the other one. At least he wasn’t alone. Stiles was “kind” enough to tell Raven to stay with him at the same time Kira as well. Kira who was now a human, well almost human form sitting on the chair opposite him. She didn't have burning purple hair like Raven but she did have nine tails burning in purple flames behind her along with tattoo covered most her body like Raven Derek tried not to stare. Though Kira caught him staring and flashed a smile at him before speaking:

 

                  _“So Derek right?, how it’s going?”_

“Not too bad” the only word Derek could respond with in this situation. Raven just looked at them, rolling her eyes.

                  “ _Come on, we know you have questions about us. Just ask already, looking at you fidgeting is absolutely annoying.”_ Derek did not wince at that comment. Not at all. Maybe a little bit. He saw Kira telling Raven to stop making him uncomfortable, that was the moment when Derek decide he definitely liked Kira more than Raven.

                  “How did we get here?” Derek blurted out.  

                  “ _Danny”_ Kira explained.

                  “Elaborate?” Derek raised his eyes brow as he remembered how he got to his place in the first place.

 

_//////_

_Derek felt himself being pulled out of the house into the corner of the street. A dead end as well. He looked at Stiles who was pulling him but paid no attention to him._

_“What are we doing here? I thought we are going to Darren or Dean..”_

_“Deaton” Scott corrected._

_“Yea him” Derek nodded, while Stiles shrugged._

_“We are with Danny”_

_“I don’t see any Danny around here, but a dead end in an alley”_

_Derek raised an eyebrow, were they going to be teleported? Like Star trek kind of teleport? Like “Danny, Beam us up?” Stiles looked at him for a while before giving him a wink and his usual smirk._

_“Danny, we need to get to Deaton, think you can help us?”_

_Derek watched as the door slowly revealed itself at the end of the alley. He was surprised, but kind of expecting this. It had been too many bizarre thing in one day for him already. What he didn’t expect was a fog on the upper glass of the door, and letters began to appear. Derek read:_

_No worries. Are you alright Stiles?_

_Derek looked around him, no sign of an extra person. Was this Danny invisible or he was incredibly shy?  He watched Stiles shrugged as he grinned at the door at the alley, the reaper eyes focused on no where in particular. New letters appeared on the glass again. When did it get there?_

_If you say so Stiles._

_Derek watched as they approach the door pulling him with them. Scott opened the door, there was another note on the side of the door when Scott opened. Derek saw the changed in Scott face. It wasn’t a good one, though he was sure how serious until he saw the same thing reflected on Stiles face when his friend gave him the paper. The reaper swashed the paper in his hand and urged everyone to go in quickly. Derek saw nothing on the inside but darkness, but he didn’t make a comment. His eyes dilated back to the entrance of the alley, hesitating about leaving Isaac and Allison back there, but at least police were coming. He walked inside the door and found himself and the other opened the door to another place. Somewhere like the hall of a building. No, more like a mansion. They walked through the hallway, entered the study room where a male was there. He was not very tall, dark skin, bald. His eyes looked straight at Raven and Kira before making a comment:_

_“There nothing wrong with Kira and Raven”_

_“But there was something with Stiles or at least I think”_

_The man moved his eyes toward Stiles chest, he shrugged:_

_“I don’t know much, but let go down to my lab, we’ll see what we can do, and what about this human?” Derek jumped a little bit hearing his name._

_“He’s my little assessment, Deaton. Let go”_

_===///=====_

That was how Derek was left here like a child waiting for his mother outside her office. Derek stare at Raven and Kira waiting for them to elaborate what Danny was or who he was. Raven just stared at him in boredom before answering his question:

 

_“Danny used to be a reaper like Stiles. That is until he died in a fight with a pénte”_

“So don’t he just moved on?” Derek asked confusingly.

                  “ _Becoming a reaper is moving on_ ” Raven snapped, being agitated when someone interrupted her while she talked. Although Derek thought it was more his comment than the fact he cut her short.

 _“Danny partner, couldn’t let him die because when a reaper died, so is everything about them. Memories, feeling, even their previous lives.”_ Kira softly said to ease out the tension jumping backward and forward between Raven and Derek.

                  _“So he asked the boss to do let him die so that, Danny could become a normal soul again. The boss couldn’t change the rule so he bended it. The boss fused Danny with Alec’s power, which is teleportation. It saved Danny but destroyed his body. Without a body he couldn’t communicate, the alley is a part of his mind. No body, no voice, he can only talk through written words.”_ Kira continued.

                  “ _Danny decided to stay back and help us, he was a good person to talk to. Well the boss action made the higher power pretty mad. So those bastard stripped the boss statues and forced the boss to live a mortal life. We don’t know who the boss is, or whether the boss is male or female. Or the boss is dead or alive. We don’t know. But it’s okay, boss was happy, that he managed to help Alec and Danny. The new boss is okay, but strict to the rule as hell.”_ Raven finished, but she looked like she pondered something at her last words.  

 

Derek could feel that Raven didn’t particularly like the new boss, but she respected the new leader. He was about to ask more about the boss, but what he asked instead was his confusing about the higher order. Raven just laughed like he just asked the stupidest question. Did he? He looked over to Kira whom was also trying her best to supress a small giggle.

Derek felt stupid. Raven stopped laughing and look at him, pointed her finger up to the ceiling:

 

                  “ _The attic, higher power, Heaven”_

 

Before Derek could ask how it all work, Stiles and Scott walked back inside with Deaton. He could see that Stiles had changed into a new shirt. Though it was their face that made him nervous. They looked serious, too serious. Scott turned around at Derek:

 

                  “We need to take him back first, then we’ll talk”

                  “What if it’s also involve him?” Stiles shook his head, denying Scott’s idea.

                  “Erm, if it okay, for me a “human” Derek air quoted the words human before continueing, he knew Scott was glaring at him and Stiles basically laughed out loud. Derek somehow felt his chest a lot lighter; definitely the cheerful mood fit Stiles. In every way possible.  He continued:

                  “to go back? I need to check on Isaac and Allison and I got a case to prepare tomorrow”

 

Stiles frowned. Derek felt horrible. But why did he?

 

                  “See, even he wanted to. Stiles before we knew for sure that it does involves him, we shouldn’t involves him, otherwise we might involves him into something he not suppose to be involved in” Scott said, scratching his neck. Kira raised her eyebrow at Scott, bit confused with what her partner just said.

                  “I thought, sounding confuse and hard to understand is my job?” Stiles answered dejectedly before nodding. He looked at Derek.

                  “Derek, closed your eyes. When you wake up you’ll be back at your flat in no time, and remember to text me”

 

Derek could only nod before he closing his eyes. While his eyes closed, he felt a certain of void in sound surround him, sucking him into the vast of blackness. He felt tired and numb. But before he blacked out completely, he heard a small conversation between Raven and Stiles. If he wasn’t already felt like moving he definitely shot back right up to ask Raven what she meant when she said:

 

                  “ _Stiles, the boss is strict as hell, so how the hell the boss would give Lydia permission for you to keep him around this long, I mean first few hours is fine but it’s been two days already.”_

Derek opened his eyes and found himself back at his flat. He was in his bed. He immediately got out of bed, dialling his number calling Isaac asking them about Allison’s house:

                 

                  “Derek? What are you talking about? Shouldn’t you be meeting us tomorrow, after your case?”

                  “Wait? What? What about Allison house?” Derek answered confusingly before he realised Stiles and Scott must have fixed the house, erasing Isaac and Allison memories, like what they did with him before. Isaac’s answer confirmed it for him.

                  “What wrong with Allison house? Derek, are you okay?”

                  “Yea, I’m fine. Nothing, just guessing. See you tomorrow Isaac” Derek quickly said, and hang up after getting the goodbye from the young blond.

 

Derek lied back to bed, closing his eyes decided that it been a long day. Sleep was what he need. That night, Derek dreamed about how a man, whose soul was bonded with a tall, red hair, yellow eyes man, attractive in abnormal looking way. He saw the red head disappear into the man body before himself was disintegrated into air, the man was reshaped into a corner street of Paris. There Derek saw a small bakery shops, with empty chairs and tables and the only thing left on the table beside the retro leather cover menu was a small, wrinkly picture of that black hair male with his abnormal partner. They were both smiling happily. Derek felt like he knew them, but he couldn't put a finger around to know who they are. He saw pages and pages of the black hair male screaming in letters trailing around Derek asking him to stop, to help, to do something. After a while the pages stopped and Derek found himself relief, even if it was just words, he felt like they were actual scream banging into his ears. He saw the on the menu of the table, underneath the word ‘menu’ was two words: ‘Thank you’.

Derek eyes was wide opened unconsciously mumbled a name, the name that he knew next to nothing about yet it was at the same time so familiar. He tried to go back to sleep, but the uneasy feeling didn’t let him to.  He kept seeing himself as the person pulling the forces, bending the current around the two people in his dream. He turned and turned until his body was truly fatigued and he had to let himself indulgent back to slumber. He lips moved and the name was mentioned again. This time Derek wasn’t awake to see that second he said that word, the room changed. Derek slept through it, didn’t know he was lying on a bench opposite the small bakery shop surrounded by those deserted tables and chairs. The scenery was shifted back to Derek’s room in the matter of second without the sleeper notice.

Derek was calling a name:

                  “Danny”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> Sorry for the late, (1 week) updateeee.  
> But At least it right after the new Teen wolf. Has any one seen it? OH dear, Freshman are assassin and hunter?  
> and Isn't Kira amazing and beautiful? I mean that fall scene i practically love it.  
> Stiles is perfect as usual, and Derek get to be more Sarcastic, toward Sheriff. (I bet the Sheriff wished he had some of the Argent wolf bane bullet now)  
> Parish, the DEPUTY, god he gorgeous.  
> But anwww, if anyone want to rant about Teen Wolf or about anything, you know where to find me, at my tumblr. I hope you enjoy this chapter. since we about to get why Derek is so special. But I won't let everybody (in this story) to get why so easily. haha.  
> see you till next chapter. I will try to get a chapter per week, just after Teen wolf. 
> 
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	5. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened.   
> Lydia is gone  
> Or is she?

“We need to call Lydia”

                  _“You think?”_

 

Raven voice echoed in Stiles heads as the male trying to think. There was no way his boss would let Derek roaming around while he knew all about reapers and ghouls like that. It was against the law. The new boss was everything but disobeying the law. He needed to talk to Lydia, he needed to figure out what was that thing that was watching them before, he needed to talk to Scott about the previous incident with Allison and most of all he needed to check on Derek. Too many bloody things to do. He started with Scott first. He found the male back in the between. The between is the little space in between, heaven, earth and hell. If in a house, heaven was the attic and hell was the basement and the living were the floors in between then probably where Stiles lived, where the reaper be was the spaces between all of the floors. One way to understand it that they stayed in the limbo, a uncertain region floating around the floors. Like a secret room in each floor, only reapers could access it. The regions were The regions were created base of the interpretation of the boss. It’s could be anything. Stiles walked into the giant dormitory, standing outside Scott’s room. The room were created by the reaper’s imagination. Seven reapers, seven minds ,seven different minds. Stiles stood vaguely outside, he couldn’t enter till Scott let him in. He hated going into other reaper’s room, it felt like he was peaking into the other’s mind. Something he would want to avoid at all cost. He had been to Aiden’s mind and honestly he wished he never have to go back there again. But Scott’s was different, Scott room was almost like his old room. Bed, computers and there was even lacross equipment. Where he lived before he became a reaper. His house was warm and almost felt family like. It should be since it’s created from his memories. Stiles waited patiently until the door was swiftly opened by Kira. She gave him a small smiles before gently spoken:

 

 

_"I think you'd would be a better company to him than me"_

 

 

Stiles didn't say anything, he let Kira walked outside of the room before walking in. He saw Scott sitting on the bed, his hand curled around a pen. Stiles knew the meaning of it. It was the first thing Scott had given Allison.  The first time they had ever encountered. The start of their relationship. Stiles sat himself next to Scott, he was quiet at first before started speaking:

 

 

"Scott, look I know you're angry at me for not telling you..."

 

"Is she dating that guy?" Scott suddenly spoke up, cutting him short, surprised him even more.

 

"I don't know. But I think so" Stiles answered still mildly confused by Scott.

 

"She looked like she's happy"  Scott said, there was no hint of jealousy or even sadness. If Stiles had to guess it would be relief.

 

"Scott you're not upset?"

 

"Upset? Nah, maybe a little bit. I mean I loved her but I've moved on. She doesn't need me now. I'm glad that she was happy."

 

 

Scott put the pen down to the bedside table, Stiles watched then slowly dissolved into thin air till their was nothing left. After all the pen was nothing more that a fraction of Scott's memories. Stiles clamped his hand on Scott's shoulder, gave it a firm shake telling the male that he was there for him. Scott nodded at Stiles before rising up, they got work to do. They both left the room walking down to the study. Kira and Raven was already there. In the room were 5 others reapers. Stiles looked at them in pure surprised. It was rarely for all 7 of them to be here. All of them always had work to do, a list of name and or ghouls to kill. It was rare to have one day where no mortal died or no ghouls running around, almost never. He looked at the long table. 14 seats for 7 reapers and their partner. Scott seat was next to him, then there was Aiden and his twin brother who happen to also be his partner: Ethan. How that managed to happen, Stiles had no idea. Next to them was Jackson, Lydia's occasionally on and off lover with his partner Matt, Heather and her partner Meredith, Malia and Jordan and last the newbie or kind of newbie Liam and Mason.  Something big must be happening if everyone were gathering here like this. Stiles sat himself down on his seat before speaking up:

 

 

"Why are you all here, are we finally getting a pay check?"

 

 

Scott nodded in agreement with him.

 

 

"Stiles, you haven't check your phone haven't you?" Heather said, her hand was twirling around a donut ring before popping it into her mouth. Heather was eating, something really bad must be happening.

 

"No, what happen?" Stiles became serious.

 

 

Jackson didn't let any of them answer, he slammed his hand on the table. Seem to be angry with Stiles attitude. No, not angry, annoyed. Jackson seemed arid. Arid for what, Stiles couldn't tell. Yet. He let Jackson answered:

 

 

                  "Lydia is missing"

 

"What?" Stiles asked, there were a certain of shock intertwined with anger in his voice.

 

"Jackson's right, I can't call her. There weren't any update on death either." Meredith spoke.

 

 

Stiles looked at Meredith. Meredith who had a deep psychic link with Lydia. If she couldn't, then something must happened to the strawberry blond. Stiles observed Jackson hand curled up in anger. He knew the jackass in front of him was quite a possessive bastard. If they didn't find Lydia soon, souls will be crawling in the earth and soon became ghouls, they could find the souls, guide them or destroy the ghouls but it would be hard to catch them without a definite location. Also Jackson would literally tear this world in half looking for her.

 

 

"Raven, when was the last time you contact Lydia?"

 

"At the same time we fight Richard Lahey"

 

"There were definitely a connection then between it then"

 

"What do you mean by it?" Malia asked.

 

“Richard Lahey was not a regular ghoul, even though he haven’t consumed any soul yet he have the power of a tria and even manage to injure me”

 

“That’s impossible” Jordan looked at Stiles in surprised.

 

So was everybody. Scott would be part of them as well if he weren’t there to see it for his own eyes. Stiles pulled up his shirt revealing the black line remained on his chest. Nobody said anything, because nobody understood what was happening. This never happened. There had never been a ghoul who managed to hurt and leave a mark on a reaper. The scheduler never disappeared and there had never been a human with a soul that even the scheduler couldn’t figure it out. Stiles ruffled his hair into a mess. This was madness. When this was over, he would definitely one hundred percent demand a bloody income. Because this way beyond what he signed up for. He told them about the figure that Danny managed to see just after the fight. He tried to leave out Derek. It didn’t worth it, involving Derek…this could hurt him. He saw Heather stopped eating, there were still chocolate on the corner of her mouth, but he decide not to say anything. Her eyes glittered with the colour pink before she started speaking:

 

 

                  “So what should we do?”

                 

                  “I say we should separate out the job at the moment. Aiden and Ethan you guys go with Malia and Jordan to hunt down ghouls, using scent like before. Jackson and Matt you guys should go to Lydia’s place with Heather and Meredith to try and locate Lydia. See if Meredith could make a connection. Scott and Kira your jobs are to keep guiding souls along with Liam and Mason. I know we don’t have the list so this time we need to try and guide as much as we can, spread out and start looking.”

 

 

                  “What about you Stiles?” Scott asked, while everybody nodding in agreement with Stiles decision. 

 

                  “Lydia is the only one who can give us the list and our only connection to the boss, some reason why I think who ever that was watching me and Scott got something to with it. I’m going back to the last time it there and see if it left any traces”

 

 

Everybody nodded and slowly leaving the room. Stiles looked at Raven and he knew what she going to tell him. That maybe Derek did involve in this. If Stiles didn’t find Derek, maybe none of this would ever happen. But Stiles revoked all the seed of doubt that planning to grow in his mind. Derek would be innocence until proven guilty. There was something about Derek that Stiles was sure that even if giving the man all the power to destroy the whole world in his thumb, Derek still wouldn’t do it. He needed to check on Derek first before he returned to Isaac’s house that was fixed by the cleaners. He sighed before himself walked back into earth.

 

=========

 

Stiles looked around at Derek’s office. No sign of the man. Where could he be? Immediately Stiles alert was high and Raven also immediately transformed into a baseball bat and ready to attack. He waited as the door clicked opened. Immediately Stiles relaxed but Raven didn’t change back though. She remained still, she didn’t trust Derek. Her job put Stiles up front, not Derek.

 

                 

                  “Stiles?”

 

                  “Hey Derek, how its going Sorry for not contacting the past few days?” Stiles waved awkwardly trying to look as casually as possible. Timeline of “The between” and other places were never even. The reaper wasn’t sure how long he was gone.

                 

                  “I’m still alive if that what you mean.” Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles was damn sure that his eyebrows said something else. It was asked Stiles about what happen before.

 

                  “Yea, totally. Well, that good. I just want to make sure you’re fine and I want to tell you that, I might be able to check in for a while. Busy, busy job” Stiles blabbered, where was Stiles usual attitude. This was not cool.

 

                  “Is everything alright?”

                 

                  “Yea everything’s fine” Stiles waved his hand, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Derek on the other hand didn’t seem to take the bait.

 

                  “ _Stiles we should go”_ Raven reminded Stiles. For one second there, Stiles felt grateful toward his partner. Telling Derek won’t change anything won’t help him either. He needed to get to Brooklyn.

 

                  “Right, but if anything happen. Just call me” Stiles nodded, and start walking toward the window.

 

                  “Alright but you know you can talk to me right?” Derek softly said, his voice made Stiles stopped midway but the male just nodded before jumping out of the window.

 

 

 

========

 

Derek looked at the figure jumped out the window, he felt like something had gone wrong. But he couldn’t bring himself up to asked. It wasn’t his place. He sighed. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, though the death of Richard Lahey did make everything easier for both Isaac and him. They didn’t have the court case anymore, Isaac was now free of this horrible monster who once was the boy’s father. But what he couldn’t understand was that Richard’s death. He opened up his laptop, the page of Richard’s case was still opened. Police stated that the reason of death was a serve amount of blood lost. Though they didn’t know how. The picture obviously shown that the cut on the man’s body was obviously from animal claws. But what kind of animals would have the strength to rip the metal door apart before starting to maim its prey. There was only one thing on Derek’s mind, ghouls.

 

Suddenly a new chat window appeared on Derek’s laptop screen. Derek knew for sure that he didn’t use any chatting application so when the chat window pops up saying his name was definitely something out of the ordinary. His eyes squinted in suspicious before typing a respond. His right hand was on his phone ready to call Stiles…no he meant the police.

 

 

_Who are you?_

**_You don’t know me._ **

_Then bye._  

 

Derek was about to close the chat window when the next message made him stopped.

 

**_I need your help. It’s Lydia. Stiles friend._ **

_Why are you talking to me? If you need help why don’t you just call him straight? Aren’t you like the scheduler or something?_

Derek raised an eyebrow. His finger quickly search for Stiles number, ready to call him. Waiting for the next respond.

 

**_I tried and failed. The only person I could find was you. You need to call Stiles immediately. Your life is in danger._ **

_What?_

**_I can’t stay. I’m disappearing. Call Stiles. Tell him to beware of the benefactor. Don’t look for me. He won’t be able find me. Something bad is happening soon. Tell him to tell other to be careful. What about to come can wiped out all of us…it’s a…_ **

 

Before Lydia could finish her message the connection was cut off. The chat window completely disappeared. The only thing left was the new article website that Derek had opened before. No traces. Derek tried everything, searching for the chatting IP or anything at all but he found nothing. He quickly called the reaper, when he hear Stiles voice:

 

                 

                  “Stiles, you need to come here now”

 

                  “Are you in danger?” Derek could hear the worries in the reaper voice and a haste of worriedness.

 

                  “I might be” Derek didn’t know to exactly respond to Stiles since all he wasn’t exactly in danger, but to Lydia his life was in real danger.

 

                  “What do you mean?”

 

Stiles sound confused. Derek wasn’t sure if he had ever seen the reaper confused.

 

                  “I’m not sure, but that what Lydia had told me”

 

                  “LYDIA? Lydia talked to you?”

 

 

Derek was surprised that, Stiles actually sound shocked. He could imagine the reaper mouth hanging, eyes widen with pure surprised. Derek wanted to laugh at the image but decide not to since it wasn’t the best idea at the moment.

 

 

                  “Not exactly, she kind of send me a text on a chat window.”

 

                  “Stay there, don’t you dare go anywhere till I get to you”

 

 

The phone was hung up instantly and Derek looked at the phone screen. Something bad must really happening. He put his phone in his pocket, when he looked up again Stiles was already in front of him. He opened his mouth to ask but Stiles quickly cut him off:

 

 

                  “Danny”

 

 

Derek nodded in understand. He told Stiles again what Lydia told him. Stiles listened, he looked at the laptop for while like it was some kind of cursed object that needed to be exorcised. They stood like that for a while before Stiles decide to speak up:

 

 

                  “Derek we need to get you out of here and bring that laptop with you”

 

                  “Why? Am I really going to die?” Derek asked, started to feel scare.

 

                  “Maybe. If Lydia can only see you and contact you, normally mean that you are going to die. Banshee can predict death”

 

                  “But is it true?”

 

                  “Banshee’s prediction are always correct” Stiles replied. His tone were filled with worries and if Derek was dare to add more, it sound to him like Stiles was afraid for him and the lawyer wasn’t going to lie. It made his heart jumped at the thought that the reaper cared for him.

 

Derek didn't say anything. He let Stiles gathered everything. Let him to be pulled through a door that he was damn well sure Danny would take him to somewhere that not his mortal world. Though speaking of Danny, he remembered his dream a few nights ago, although he didn’t exactly remember much but he did remember himself calling Danny’s name. He looked down, realised that his hand was held by the reaper hand who was leading him closer to the door. Stiles was much smaller that his, looking at the reaper again, he sure did look like he was about 25 at least. Derek thought back to himself, at 34 years of age…and he had gotten involved into a world where what he saw were supposed to be just myth and bedtime stories. The worst part was, he was going to die at the age of 34 where he haven’t accomplished anything worth telling.

 

Just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy,   
> sorry for the late update.   
> I might not even be able to keep update…becuz of yearly exam.   
> But I hope you enjoy this. :D   
> Sorry if it horrible :(   
> http//abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	6. Deucalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally appear.   
> Derek found out something about him.

 

 

Derek looked at the surrounding. If he didn’t know any better he would say that this place look like a giant Victorian styles mansion. He looked at the surrounding with awe deep in his breathe. He noticed that he was being watched, Derek turned around and found the reaper laughing at him. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel offended by the laugh:

 

 

       “It didn’t actually look like this”

      

       “What do you mean?” Derek raised an eyes brow.

 

       “This is the in between, everything is made of a fragment of your own interpretation of the place. This place alternates itself so that you’ll feel comfortable with this place. What ever you want to see, you will see it”

 

       “Oh”

 

That all Derek could say. He continued walking toward some where he would call the dinning hall or at least he thought so. There was a giant table, 14 seats. Although only 4 were filled. None of the face recognizable for him. Two males and females seating opposite each other. The male on the right hand side has blond hair and blue eyes. But Derek could have sworn he saw a tint of yellow sparked in the male’s eyes, his expression look like he would kill anyone that going to talk to him. Next to him was his partner. He was the same as Raven and Kira the only different was that he didn't have flame for hair or tails, instead his skin looked like they were covered in scales. Reptile scales, sparkle with purples lightning. The two females, one of them looked like a high school student. Blond hair skinny figure, sparkly pink t-shirt with picture of a strawberry short cake on them. Her partner on the other hand, looked pale and tired. She looked like someone who would belong in a mental asylum, not that Derek was being mean or anything. Derek waited for Stiles to say something, the male fidgeted a little bit before speaking up:

 

 

       “This is Derek. I know he’s human. But Lydia contacted him”

 

 

Like a lightning, the blond male’s hand was on Derek collar pulling him in. His voice was growling. He sound like he wanted to kill Derek right there. Strangely enough, Derek didn’t feel scare instead he calmly looked at the male, while Stiles yelled out the male’s name. “Jackson” he heard. Jackson didn’t seem to pay attention to Stiles at all until Stiles coldly said, his eyes glittered blood red, Jackson didn’t scare him but Stiles’s voice send shiver down to his spine.

 

 

       “Let him go, Jackson before I get mad”

 

 

Immediately Jackson let him go. Jackson still looked annoyed, Derek turned around looked at Stiles, eyes questioning the male. Stiles eyes caught the question, the reaper shrugged mouthed “later” and Derek nodded. Jackson still shooting glared at Derek, the blond growled:

 

      

       “Why did Lydia contact you?”

      

       “I don’t know. I don't even know what she look like” Derek answered, annoyed by the blond crooked attitude.

 

       “Ah, 5’’8, strawberry blond, beautiful, smart” Stiles described it to Derek. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles description. He wasn’t wrong when he thought Stiles was in love with her. Some reason it created a twist in his stomach. Why did this bother him?

 

       “Shut it, Stilinski” Jackson growled again, but the growl was somewhat friendlier, he could understand that they share a deep bond. Despite they sound like they were at each other throat half of the time.

 

       “Look, I don’t know. All I know that she contact me through this laptop.”

 

 

Derek offered as he put the laptop on the table. Immediately Meredith reached out to the laptop. Her hand hovered around the screen. Heather motioned all of them to leave the room. Derek raised an eyebrow but Stiles nodded in understood. He pulled Derek out of the room, while Jackson stubbornly stayed behind. Before they knew it, Derek was walking down the hallway again with Stiles. He realised that Raven was gone the moment they enter the room. He didn’t ask, knowing that she would appear later on anyway. Raven and Stiles were inseparable. He looked at Stiles before asking:

 

      

       “So…you’re like their leader or something?”

 

       “Nah, it’s like bad thing happen if I’m angry” Stiles shrugged; scratch his head uncomfortably, trying to find the word to explain to the man. Derek raised an eyebrow, urging the reaper to continue. Stiles saw the demanding in Derek’s eyes and he sighed. Stiles has never decline Derek anything, that some how made Derek smiled a little.

 

       “I’m sure you heard of the 7 deadly sins right?”

 

       “What about it?...Oh my god, you’re one of them isn’t it?” Derek eyes wide opened when he realised what Stiles just said. It made perfect sense. How there were only 7 reapers. Each other had this weird…colour tint in their eyes. Stiles eyes were red. Red…was the colour of wrath. Derek pointed a finger at Stiles

 

       “You’re Wrath”

 

       “We are not exactly a deadly sin. We represent them. We keep thing in balance, we are the in between.”

 

       “What do you mean by that?” Derek was confused. Balance? They represent a deadly sin for the love of whatever sake, the sin that roamed around the world turning people into abomination creatures. Although Derek found it hard to believe that Stiles would influence someone to kill another in anger.

 

       “I don’t control Wrath. I keep it in check. When human ask for it, I give it to them. At the same time Raven give them Patience. However they want to use it, to decide their next path, is their choice. We reaper don’t involve in human’s business, we merely just there to escort them till their time is up”

 

       “Is that why you and Raven always go together?” Stiles nodded at his questions.

 

       “We keep each other in the line, like Yin and Yang. With out Raven I might loose control. Without me, Raven might die” Stiles said nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing ever.

 

Derek stared at the reaper and found himself wonder about the other reapers and before he can say anything he blurted out his question asking about Scott. Stiles just grinned at him:

 

       “Pride”

 

 

Derek nodded. All of sudden he found himself at square one again. He thought he knew more about Stiles, turned out he knew next to nothing. Stiles on the other hand just looked at him, he found Derek oddly interesting. The male seem so calm about everything. Normal human would be freak out knowing that he was the deadly sin. Stiles found it so interesting that it became suspicious.

      

 

       “What about Danny? He partner, If Danny died then would his partner also die? How did his partner even manage to give his life to Danny?”

 

 

Stiles was surprised at Derek attitude. The man was smart. Stiles didn’t expect this question out of Derek. Well the man job was a lawyer, gotta ask the right question.

 

       “We are the first to be choose to represent the Deadly Sins Derek. Danny wasn’t a deadly sin. Deadly sin was burden job, it’s picked its carrier. I didn’t pick this, it picked me”

 

       “How long, have you been a reaper? Stiles?”

 

       “Almost a hundred years” Stiles tapped on his chin trying to remember, counting how many years since the day he met Raven.

 

       “Really? I thought you guys were here since forever” Derek was every more surprised.

 

       “Technically, I wasn’t suppose to be reapers, all seven of us. But after what happen to Danny. We, or “they” needed the reaper to be more durable. So they release the deadly letting it pick a host. After the host was picked, they will be delivered here to be given a virtue as our partner before the Sin can start roaming around in the new body.”

 

 

Derek frowned. Stiles looked like he was suppose to be in college if he didn’t want to say high school. How unfair it was to force a kid to die to be a reaper. How many thing Stiles could have done if he was still alive. Anger started to boil inside Derek’s mind. He was mad that Stiles wasn’t given a choice, they just ripped in out of his life like they Stiles life was nothing but an object to obtain. But before Derek could express the feeling out, the anger was gone. The man was surprised. He saw a hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t Stiles hand. It was Raven. She stared at him as she hissed:

 

      

       _Your anger is affecting him. Stiles go check on Meredith. GO_

 

 

Stiles eyes was glowing with red, the male muffled a disagree growled but walked away. Derek was confused. Raven positioned herself in front of Derek glared at him making the man doubt the fact she represented Patience, when Stiles was cheerful and look like he would help anyone in need when Raven on the other hand, just look like if anyone do something as much as call her name with out her permission she would bite their head off.

 

 

       _Don’t do that again._

       “What did I do?”

 

       _Stiles can’t let Wrath control him. What you did just then, expressing your anger is like waving drug at a just recovered drug addict and telling him to take it._

“I’m sorry” Derek looked down, he didn’t mean to make Stiles lost control over Wrath. He still had questions, but he didn’t know if Raven going to answer him or not. He looked at the spirit, and saw her eyes were filled with caution but it wasn’t at him. It was toward what behind him. Derek turned around and he was shocked. Kate? How the hell did she get here? What the hell was she doing here? But more important was the person she dragged on her left hand. It was Scott. The male was battered covered in what Derek believed would be blood even though Scott’s blood was a dark purple instead of red like normal people should have. But most of all Kira was nowhere to be seen. He heard Raven roared:

 

 

       _YOU FUCKING BITCH, LET SCOTT GO._

He heard footsteps running toward them. He saw Stiles and the others running up, all seven reapers were here. Only Kira, Scott’s partner was missing. Though when Stiles saw Scott being dragged by his collar by Kate like a rag doll, the reaper lost it all. Stiles eyes was glowing with red, red veins started to appear dragging along Stiles body. Derek didn’t know when but Raven already turned into a bat on Stiles hand. Kate on the hand didn’t seem to be afraid, she snickered:

 

      

       “Don’t move. Unless you want this beautiful neck to be broken”

 

       “You can’t kill us” Stiles voice was barely audible. It sounded like a silent growl. It’s made Derek thought of the reaper in the move how their voice sounded and their voice was nothing compared to Stiles. If his voice could kill, Derek was sure than Kate would be dead in a flash. It made him wondered if Stiles was even Stiles at that moment.

 

       “I can’t kill you disgusting sins, true. But I can always make you loose your mind.” Kate winked. Somehow Derek felt like she was winking at him rather than Stiles.

 

       “WHERE. IS. KIRA?” Stiles voice now void of any feeling. Derek would be lying he said that he hearing that didn’t make him want to scream the reaper name until he was back to normal. This Stiles frightened him. He didn’t want to see Stiles like this.

 

       “Don’t get too energetic. Let make a deal I want him” Kate pointed his finger at Derek. Immediately Stiles snapped.

 

       “No”

 

       “Then I have no idea where that fox is” Kate shrugged. With a swift move, she slid Scott toward them effortless.

 

Stiles crouched down at Scott, his hand gently touched the male and Derek could see the wound slowly covering him and Scott opened his eyes. Slowly but he tried to sit up. The male stared at Kate with pure hatred before he roared. So loud that Derek swore he felt the place was shaking slightly:

 

      

       “Where is she? GIVE HER BACK TO ME”

 

       “Ah, ah handsome. Give me that gorgeous then I’ll tell you where your little fox is” Kate smirked, her finger still pointed at Derek, and somehow Derek felt even more uncomfortable. He knew Kate was crazy at some stage, but this was beyond crazy.

      

       “What do you want with him?” Stiles asked. His voice dripped with venom, his hand held tightly at his bat, ready to strike.

 

       “If I tell you, it won’t be a secret now wouldn’t it?”

 

       “You think we would let you walked out of here alive? You are going to tell us where Kira is, then we gonna make sure you have the most painful trip to hell” Stiles tapped his hand with the bat. Derek looked around, he saw that everyone already have their weapon ready. Each of their eyes glowed with the colour of their sin. Pink. Lust. Yellow. Gluttony. Green. Envy. Blue. Sloth. Orange. Greed. Red. Wrath and Purple. Pride. Kate looked a bit nervous but she quickly recovered from it. She laughed out loud as her body started to disappear:

 

      

       “opps, I guess my time is done. How about I give you darlings an extension?  24 hours. Give Derek to me or you can say good bye to that fox of your. Who knows, she might be a cute pet for him”

 

 

The moment she disappeared, Scott ran forward to capture the blond woman but all he got was air. Scott screamed and banged his hand repeatedly on the floor ground. Derek felt the surrounding shifted. The surrounding distorted a little but quickly reverted back to normal. Before he could say anything, Scott was in front of him, shoving him to the wall. Scott hand was on his throat, every words Scott spit out make his stomach twisted with guilt:

 

 

       “This is all your FAULT. GIVE HER BACK TO ME. GIVE KIRA BACK TO ME”

 

       “I’m sorry, I’m…”

 

 

Derek saw Stiles pulled Scott back, trying to cool the male down. Derek saw Stiles put a hand on Scott chest and stepped forward between them. The reaper eyes never left Scott except for when he shot Derek a guilty look and immediately looking back at Scott:

 

 

       “Scott, it’s not Derek fault.”

 

       “I’m sorry, it’s just I can’t loose Kira. Not after Allison. I just can’t” Scott mumbled the apologies toward Derek while the man just brushed it off. Derek started to wonder about Allison. Wasn’t Allison was still alive and well? So did incarnation is real then. He wanted to ask but he knew there is a time and place for that question and right now it’s not the right moment.

 

 

       “We’ll find her, I promised. We knew that she not working alone, and she knew who Derek was”

 

       “How did you know Kate know me?” Derek asked. Before he even knew it all eyes was on him.

 

       “Because, the look on your face when you saw her, indicate you known her and Kate is?” Stiles pointed out like was the most obvious thing. Derek was surprised that Stiles actually paid attention to him when Kate had his best friend in her hand and held his best friend’s girlfriend captive.

 

       “Kate Argent” Derek answered and Stiles just shrugged. He had absolutely no idea who the hell that bitch was, but one thing. She was one fucking psychopath bitch.

 

       “And how did you knew she not alone?” Scott asked.

 

       “She said, a cute pet for him. If she’s working alone then who the hell is him? I’m sure now that figure on the roof top the other night is definitely him and they were looking at Derek not us” Stiles explain, Raven already returned to her raven form rested on Stiles shoulder. Is it morning already? The place here was so still that Derek thought time was actually frozen here.

 

       “You figure all that out on your own?” Derek asked, genuinely impressed.

 

       “My dad was a sheriff” Stiles shrugged, the little silent indicate something more. But Derek didn’t push. He just nodded. Stiles turned around at Derek:

 

       “But one thing I can’t figure it out. Why you?”  Derek shook his head. He didn't know either. He saw Scott putting his hand on Stiles shoulder mumbled something Derek couldn’t hear, but he could see Stiles grimaced at what ever Scott had told him.

 

 

Stiles shifted uneasily, looking backward and forward between Derek and Scott. What Scott told him was probably the best idea they had now but at the same time the worst. Nobody was allowed to look at the Book. Only the Boss and without Lydia they had no mean of contact to the Boss. Not mention there always a price in looking inside. What choice do they have? They needed answers. Stiles sighed before looking at Derek, but Scott shook his head.

 

       “He’s human Stiles. He might not be able to take it.”

 

       “But this is about him, he has the right to know”

 

       “Please don’t tell me you guy are going to do what I think you guy are going to do”

 

 

Malia sighed. Stiles just grinned at her, he knew they don’t want it but they wouldn’t disapprove. They had to do something, before everything fell out of balance. Stiles looked back at Derek, the human still have that confuse look on his face, he definitely didn’t understand what they was talking about. Stiles let Derek looked at them, let him ask the question:

 

      

       “Can anyone tell me what you guy are talking about?”

 

 

Derek said ‘anyone’ but Stiles knew he was asking him. Stiles took a deep breath looked at the male before explaining.

 

 

       “We are going to look at the Book”

 

       “Book of answer?”

 

       “No, Book of incarnation” Stiles laughed at the question, he saw the tint of blushes on the male face and he admit, it was pretty cute.

 

       “Um…still don’t understand” Derek said quietly, Stiles mumbled to the man telling it’s okay before explaining to him what was the book.

 

       “Basically it’s the book that tell you all about your incarnations. There is no new souls. It’s only incarnation. We gonna have a peak at your past life and find out what that bitch wants from you and who she really is and if we’re lucky we’ll know where Kira is as well. But the thing is knowing about your past life will always lead you to know about your future and that normally don’t end well” Stiles answered.

 

       “But we have no choice” Derek said, more like a statement than a question.

 

Stiles nodded. He walked up closer to Derek before he said:

 

      

       “Which is why we’re asking for your permission for to look into your lives”

 

Stiles took Derek’s hand into his, reassuring the male that everything was going to be okay. He saw the male nodded before turning around at the rest. Everybody was looking at them with worries laced at their face but they were ready. Stiles told Derek to closed his eyes, the moment Derek did Stiles body glowed with red, all other reapers were also glowed with the colour of their sin. Their surrounding shifted until they weren’t in the hall anymore but rather in a library. Probably plucked from Derek’s mind. No way this was any of them. Stiles smiled gently before telling the male to open his eyes and lead him to the giant leather bounded book in the middle of the room. At there, Stiles slowly let go of the man’s hand and realised he actually didn’t want to. Stiles took a deep breath, looked back at everyone even though he was paying attention more to Derek. It was only because Derek is human and it’s Stiles job to protect him. Stiles weakly reasoned with himself.

 

 

       “Are you guys ready?”

 

Everybody nodded. Stiles opened the book. A swirl of light flying out of the book surrounding them. Before morphing into a form of a young woman. Beautiful as well. She looked at them, her eyes were soulless but at the same time so…experience. She looked at them her voice had no emotion in it, complete monotone:

 

 

       “You are not allow to be here”

 

       “We know. Morrell. But we need help and answer.” Stiles reasoned. 

 

       “You are not allow to be here” She repeated, almost like a record player.

 

       “Please” Stiles asked.

 

       “What are you willing to give?” She asked.

 

       “What do you want?”

 

       “Your mother” She pointed at his forehead and Stiles felt like he was going to have a panic attack. He didn’t have much memories of his mother. She passed away when he was so young. Loosing a memory of her was like loosing her all over again. Stiles shivered at that thought. He felt like tears was swelling up in his eyes. Behind him he heard Scott shook his head:

 

      

       “Don’t take Stiles. Take mine, any memories of mine. Please. Not Stiles mother”

 

       “Your mother” She still pointed her finger at Stiles, didn’t pay a slightest attention at Scott. As if in her eyes there was only Stiles.

 

Silent fell onto them. Nobody said anything, because they all knew how important the memory was to Stiles. They all looked at the reaper, neither of them moved nor said anything. Derek saw the silent, even though he didn’t know much about Stiles but he knew that the memory was important to the reaper, because Stiles look like he was going to break down any minutes soon. He put a hand on Stiles shoulder, he saw the reaper turned around looking at him as if he was waiting for Derek decision.

 

 

       “Stiles you don’t have to do this. It’s okay. I don’t need to know anything about me or past me”

 

As if the answer give Stiles confident in his decision. He put his hand on Derek’s, squeezed it gently before replying to the man’s words:

 

       “It’s not for you Derek, it’s also for Kira and us. Lydia told you that what ever it is, can wipe out all of us. So we need this”

 

He stepped forward, stared at Morrell and nodded. He agreed with the book keeper condition.

 

       “Okay. But you have to let us see all you got on Derek Hale and Kate Argent” Stiles nodded, the word Kate Argent sound like a bad taste in his mouth.

 

 

Morrell just nodded. The tip of her finger touched Stiles’s forehead ghostly. A series of images flying straight out of his mind. He felt the corner of his eyes gone wet, he was crying. He tried his best to cling on to them but they slipped away from his finger. When Morrell finger left his forehead and Stiles feel like he lost all balance and he kept falling. He felt something warm against him holding him up. It was Derek. A ghostly smile was formed on Stiles face before a series of images swirling around them like a tornado. All images flew so fast around them that Derek wouldn’t sure that he actually saw everything. The images disappeared as quickly as they appeared. All the reapers stood there in shock, they all stared at Derek. Even Stiles who used to be in his arm, quickly jumped up and crouched down in the most respectful form and so did all the other reapers. Derek was confused at the reapers action when the images hit him. He wasn’t Derek. He was the original reaper. The first reaper, the first boss, the banished one. Then the dream from the other night flow through him and made sense why he dreamt of Danny and why Danny had thanked him. He quickly held on to Stiles hand and pulled him up, the other reapers slowly stood up as well. Stiles eyes looked at Derek with pure admiration:

 

 

“I can’t believe it, you’re are the first boss”

 

“I can’t believe it either” Derek winced. He saw the images. He knew. But he didn’t remember.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re not suppose to remember anyway. That’s the point. But now we know why Kate wants you” Scott said, as if the male could read Derek’s mind. But then again, after what just happen Derek face wasn’t that much of a poker face.

 

“You do?” Derek asked, surprised.

 

 

Stiles face immediately dropped. He quickly withdrew his hands from Derek’s hold even though he didn’t want to. Raven turned into a bat in the reaper hand. His eyes were glowed with bright red. Derek wasn’t sure if he should say anything, Stiles looked like he wanted to kill someone. No scratched that, the reaper looked like he definitely was going to kill someone. Although something told Derek that someone wasn’t Kate, at least not yet. Stiles growled:

 

 

“That’s son of a bitch. We gave our all to him. We served, we followed orders and he was just using us. Getting our weakness for his own good”

 

“Who?” Liam asked. He was new. Stiles couldn’t blame him for didn’t knew. But all the other reapers were already burning with rage.

 

“Who?” Derek asked again. This time he was damn sure it wasn’t Kate Argent.

 

“Our boss. Deucalion. He was the one who Kate was working with. Every single of Kate’s incarnation was watched over by Deucalion. Only Deucalion can over power Lydia. Why didn't I see this before?” Stiles growled.

 

 

He was dead serious that when the room shook and they heard a piercing scream. Everyone turned around to see that Morrell had returned to the book. Standing next it was a man. Blinded, right hand caring a cane, while his left was holding on to a beautiful red head. Derek could only think of two names:

 

Deucalion and Lydia.

 

 

“I never thought, you sins would resort to peaking inside my book” Deucalion smirked.

 

 

Stiles growled, but didn’t charge. Derek knew the reaper was calculating. Maybe the reaper could take on Deucalion, maybe not. But Deucalion still had Lydia. Stiles wouldn’t risk it. He knew all the other reapers were thinking the same thing. But at the same time they were waiting for Stiles as well. Stiles didn’t say it, but Derek knew that Stiles was the leader. They saw another figure appeared, it was Kate. She was holding onto a chain, dragging with her a fox. The chain wrapped around Kira’s neck and acted like a collar, making she whimpered every time Kate pulled the chain. It look liked that it took all self restrained for Scott not to charge at Kate. Instead he let out a growled, eyes were fill with murderous intent as Stiles stared at Deucalion:

 

 

“Why?”

 

“Tell me, Stiles how did it feel loosing memories of your mother?”

 

“I don’t have a mother” Stiles bit out. His voice was void of emotion. Derek weren’t sure if Stiles really meant it or not until he looked into the male’s eyes and saw nothing but seriousness. Stiles really didn’t remember his mother. Derek felt guilty for it.

 

“Oh, but you do Stiles. Your mother, is a beautiful woman and very kind” Deucalion mocked and laughed as if he was waiting for Stiles to break.

 

 

And to Derek surprised, Stiles didn’t.

 

 

He remained in his position, as if comment about his mother didn’t spike anything from the reaper. Maybe a little curiosity. Derek looked at the reapers behind him, they were all eyeing Stiles with worries, except for Scott who had a mixture of worry and anger. Derek didn’t know what he should do in this situation, so he stayed quiet it like watching a internal war. The reapers didn’t make any movement, so was Deucalion and Kate. They were waiting, to see who strike first. Calculated war, Derek made a comment in his head. He saw Deucalion tapped his cane onto the floor and Morrell appeared again. In the middle of her hands was a sphere. Derek could see a beautiful woman inside it, she looked so kind and happy and she was holding a child that resembled Stiles. Realization hit Derek hard and he knew exactly who that beautiful woman was. She was Stiles mother.  Stiles didn’t flinch, he looked at the sphere with pure boredom and a slight interest. Derek felt confused and maybe a bit mad. Shouldn’t Stiles be a little angrier? Or more curiosity? It was his mother after all.

 

 

“So how about a brand new deal? I’ll give you back Lydia and the fox of course and I even throw in your memory as a bonus if you just give me Derek Hale. He doesn’t worth anything to you anyway” Deucalion’s hand twirled around the cane, his voice were lace with amuse as Stiles looked like he was considering the favour.

 

 

Stiles eyes never left Lydia. He knew what Lydia was saying. Giving Derek to Deucalion would be the end for all of them. Derek maybe human now, but his soul was still a god soul. Raw power was exactly what Deucalion needed. It would make him even more powerful than he was before. It would give him ability to kill another god. But why? Why did he want the power was what Stiles couldn’t understand. His hand grabbed the bat even tighter as he spoke:

 

 

“Why? Why do you need this power?”

 

“Oh Stiles, you should know. This world is disgusting, it’s filled with murderers, molesters, killers so many disgusting souls out there. They need guidance, they need someone to lead them. They need control.”

 

“So that person should be you?” He mocked, and watching Deucalion nodded with pride.

 

“Yes. It’s always been me. I’m the lord”

 

“No”

 

“What?” Deucalion was taken aback by Stiles abrupt answer. Even the reapers seem a bit taken aback. Derek was surprised but at the same time he was kind of expecting it. Stiles was the sheriff’s son. There was no way he would agree to something so inhumane and injustice.

 

“You heard me. You’re are not the lord or God of Gods, or going to leading human to your twisted way of paradise.  You’re not getting Derek. You are going to give us back Lydia and Kira and answer for your crime”

 

“You don’t want your memory of your mother back?” Deucalion asked, his voice were trembled with slight anger.

 

“I made a deal with Morrell. A deal is a deal”

 

 

Stiles swore he saw the corner of Morrell mouth curved up into a smile for a fraction of a second. Lydia looked at him intensely like she was trying to tell him something. Stiles looked at her forcefully, trying to decipher what the red head was trying to tell him when he saw her opened her mouth and close it. The reaper eyes brow rose up before a smirked appeared on his face:

 

 

“This is your last chance Deucalion, give us back Lydia and Kira”

 

“I’m your boss, you’ll have to answer to me” Deucalion barked.

 

“Honestly ‘boss’ we don’t actually listen to you because you’re stronger than us. We listen to you because it’s the rules. We are the deadly sins. Being dead is part of the job description. You can’t kill us, even the high order know that. That why they gave us the virtues to keep us all in check. Beside judging from your action, I’m sure what ever chain you have on us already been lifted” Stiles shrugged.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

The raw surprised and shock echoed around them. Maybe even a slight impress from Derek.

 

“You did. Now are you going to give us Lydia willingly?”

 

“I may not have control over you, but I’m sure, I’m not weaker”

 

 

Before Stiles could say or want to say anything, a piercing scream was heard. It wasn’t like any other screams. This scream sound like there was a thousand swords stabbing his ears. He saw Derek crouched down covering his ears in pain. So was other reapers. He turned around at saw Deucalion staggered back as Lydia screamed also affected him. He nodded at Scott who in turned charger at Kate, he gave the woman an upper cut punch and knocked her out before reaching out to break the chain surrounding his lover. Stiles also charged but toward Deucalion. He swung his bat at the man, the bat hit the man’s jaw making him fell back. Stiles quickly grabbed Lydia’s arm pulled her closer to him. He pushed Lydia behind him, holding his bat out ready for the next attack. He couldn’t die. He knew it, but doesn’t mean he won’t feel pain. Deucalion might not be as strong as him, but the man was a warrior. Stiles knew that, just from the man body. Fighting with strength and fighting with skill were two different things. In the long run, Stiles would have a chance but right now it sure ain’t a long run.  Lydia had stopped screaming, thank god. His eyes flickered back at Derek, his worries for the lawyer reached its peak when he saw blood coming out of the man ears. He wanted to run and check but he knew he couldn’t, not with Deucalion still here.

 

 

But Deucalion wasn’t.

 

 

One second. Was all it took for Deucalion to run off. Stiles felt frustrated. He turned around at saw that Deucalion had left Kate back. At least they still had Kate as a lead. He saw that Jackson, somehow with a super sonic speed already got up to Lydia side, checking her wound before wrapping her in a tight hug, continuously whispering sorry to the red head. He saw Scott hugging Kira, asking her, reassuring her and a small smile appeared on his face.

 

 

This should count as a victory right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was late.   
> Very late.   
> So i'm so sorry. (If anyone was actually looking forward for this :( )  
> I'm going to start yr 12 soon, and it was packed with works. But I assure you, i'll already got an endgame for this fic and Automaton.   
> It all in my head :) so yeah.   
> Thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


	7. It only been a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a day. But it seemed like trouble is a friend. A very very close friend

Derek heard a knocked on the door before he went and opened it. He saw Stiles at the other side of the door. Raven resting on his shoulder. Stiles looked like he wanted to go inside and Derek stepped back to make way for the reaper. Stiles stood still for several seconds before asking:

 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I’d say scare, but I’m already beyond that”

 

“Okay” Stiles added.

 

“I don’t get it, don’t you want your mother’s memories?” Derek asked the question that been bothering the whole time.

 

“Haven’t you heard Deucalion? HE was going to kill all the gods and rule the world? How could I let that happen?” Stiles looked like was surprised at Derek question before he quickly explain why. Derek rephrased his question.

 

“I mean, at that time you don’t even look like you care about your mother, I mean you look like you worry about Kira and Lydia safety, but not your memory”

 

Stiles went still, it liked he was picking his words before opening his mouth to answer Derek.

 

“It’s because I don’t. I’m sure that her is very important to me. But that the effect of loosing the memories. I loose all the feeling about her as well. To me she is a stranger. I know I sound like jerk saying that about my own mother but that exactly how I feel. I had decided to give her up, for the safety of this world, for the safety of you. If we got Deucalion and all of this would be over. Everyone would be safe then it’d worth it, Derek”

 

“You worry for my safety?” Derek was surprised as he saw Stiles brow furrowed.

 

“I just explained to you, why I give up my own mother and that what you got out of it?”

 

“It just, I’m a stranger to you too”

 

“Ah no, Derek. I saved your life, multiple times. I know that you’re a lawyer, a successful one as well. I know that you’re bisexual, had a big family. Really big family. You always tried to avoid your older sister Laura, those I’m not sure why.  I know that you loved basketball. By a lot. You become a lawyer because you believe that everyone deserve a fair trial, be it a criminal or an innocence person. Your favourite music band is the “Company of Thieves”, you love the Harry Potter series, you always drink coffee even though I told you those thing are bad for your health. I also know that you have a very bad track of dating. Tendency to go for the dangerous psychopath kind of types. You are a good person Derek. You're favourite food is steak. Favourite colour is blue. I heard stories about you as the first boss before. But they are not you anymore. You’re different. You’re Derek Hale. A lawyer with a special soul”

 

“Stiles…how did you?”

 

 

Derek had never been this surprised in his entire life. He didn’t know what to say. He never thought Stiles would actually pay that much attention to him before. In return he knew nothing about Stiles. A little bit it wasn’t enough. His mind itched to know more. To know what kind of music Stiles liked to listen. Did Stiles like basketball? His favourite food,  his hobby, every little thing about Stiles. Derek wanted to know.

 

 

“Because you interest me Derek, in a way that nobody had ever done before.” Stiles admitted.

 

“I don't know anything about you” Derek said bitterly.

 

“We can always change that”

 

 

Stiles smiled, he sat down on the ground, leaning his back on the bed gesturing for Derek to do the same. Derek did. He sat down, listened to every little things the reaper said. Stiles didn't like basketball he loved lacrosse. His liked listen to “The XX”. Derek made himself a mental note to check out the band. Stiles favourite food was curly fries. He always loved the colour red. Stiles like to research, he was planning to follow his father footsteps and joining the law enforcement but it never happened. Derek tried not to get angry at that thought. Turn out Scott was the first reaper. Both Scott and Stiles came from the same town, went to the same school, both loved lacrosse. Just different times. Scott died ten years before Stiles. But they both died when they were 17. Stiles shrugged:

 

 

“Maybe that's why we’re best friend”

 

“Yea” Derek nodded. Stiles also loved Harry potter.

 

“I could totally see you as a Hufflepuff.” Stiles laughed.

 

“Why would you say that?” Derek raised at eyebrow at the reaper.

 

“Dude, you’re dedicated, kind and fair” Stiles stated like it was facts.

 

 

Derek face blushes at Stiles words. He knew the reaper was being nice but the compliment make Derek’s face blushes and maybe his heart did jump a bit.

 

=====================

 

_Scott I’m fine._

 

Kira told Scott for the tenth time but seem like the reaper didn’t pay attention to her. As he was taking Kira down to see Deaton. She sighed as she felt Scott hand tightened around her. The virtue decided that it was better to just let Scott dragged her down all the way to the lab. She felt Scott’s hand trembled while still holding on to her. She knew about Allison, she heard how Scott had lost Allison.

 

She stayed quiet till when they reached Deaton. She stayed quiet and let Deaton performed a check up on her. Unlike Scott, whom sin was completely natural, created by merging the sin and soul together. Kira and other virtues were create in a lab after taking a part of the brightest part of the chosen soul to create the most compatible weapon for them. Although, why did Scott end up using a katana was way out of Kira’s mind. She thought that maybe for Scott, knuckleduster would be more suitable. Scott seemed to be better at hand in hand combat. Not that Kira was complaining, because otherwise she wouldn’t be created. She wouldn’t be here with Scott.  

 

Right after Deaton gave them the okay, Scott turned around and pulled her into a tight hug. Kira could feel the fear Scott had in the embrace she was receiving. She hugged back, whispering in Scott’s ear that everything was fine. Nothing bad would happen. As her hair was gently ruffled her lover hair, she couldn’t help but smiled a little. She almost did thought she wouldn’t make it back alive. Deucalion may not be immortal but there always loop holes in everything, he was indeed a wicked man. She pulled back from Scott hug, looked straight at the man she loved while smiling gently:

 

_I love you, Scott._

She didn’t wait for the respond because she knew exactly how Scott felt when her neck was pushed forward into a gentle kiss. The kiss was reassuring, the kiss was gentle and warm. She didn’t let the memories of being caged up by Deucalion rushed back. She would deal with it later when everyone was here. For now, she would enjoy this safety with Scott.

 

But Kira was wrong.

 

The whole room shifted. They were with in the whole while still holding on the each other. Kira heard a cough and quickly turned into a katana. Scott held on to Kira, while growling toward Matt the source of the interruption. He quickly realised where they were though, something must have happen. He saw Stiles and Derek appeared with Raven in Stiles hand.

 

Something bad must had happened.

 

Really, it was only been a day, could any give them a rest? Then again, being reaper there hardly any rest. He looked at Malia who was eyeing him with worries. The reaper said her voice were full of anger and worries:

 

“Kate escaped, she attacked Liam. Injured him and escape. Mason is with Liam right now”

 

“How did she escape?” Stiles asked, surprised filled his voice.

 

“Apparently, Deucalion made a deal with the Kind of Hell. King of Hell gave Deucalion 4000 souls.” Lydia held her fist tight as she explained. She heard the voices of the souls screaming for help and all she could do was close her eyes mumbling a sorry. Jackson hand surrounded her shoulders, drawing small circle to calm Lydia down.

 

“We need to get Derek out of here” Stiles decided.

 

Suddenly they heard barking noise in the west wing of the place. All them except Derek uttered the sound of annoyance and a little bit afraid. Stiles rolled his eyes:

 

“Hell hounds, just fucking perfect”

 

“We’ll hold them off, Stiles take Derek back. Lydia, go with them. We can’t trust this place for now.” Scott turned around gesturing for them to head south, direction that neither Kate or the hell hound had step foot in yet.

 

“That son of a bitch knew every corner of this place like the back of his hand. But the first floor? Now that our play ground. We’ll meet you guy there, all of you better be there. All of you.”

 

Stiles smirked and answer before pushing Derek toward the south while grabbing Lydia’s arm, cutting short the red head goodbye toward Jackson. All of them ran across the long hall, turned right at the corner toward a dead end. Derek’s face fell. This going to be bad. He turned around at Stiles who stood there said impatiently:

 

“Danny, we need to get back to Derek place”

 

Nothing happen. They were still there staring at the solid wall. Lydia yelled Danny name again. Nothing happened. Stiles quickly turned around get his bat in position. He could only protect one at the moment. He just hoped that Scott and the other held all of them of. That when he heard the clicking sound of heel at the floor getting louder. He hated that sound. He silently wished it was Lydia stomping her feet in frustration. It wasn’t her. He looked up and saw a smirking blond. Oh how much he wanted to re-arrange that bitch’s face. His grip on the bat, tightened as he let out a growl toward Kate. Who stood there with one hand on her hip. The other hand on a cross bow. She let out a menace laugh:

 

“Got no where to run now, just give me him and I maybe let you off easily”

 

“Where all your little puppies eh?” Stiles snapped back. Knew exactly that hell hounds were just decoy. But how he wished he was right, as soon as he finished, Cerberus appeared behind Kate. Three heads growling, baring their canines at all three of them. 

 

“Sic em, boy” Kate laughed and pointed her hand toward them.

 

Stiles put his bat forward blocking the best of the beast. He didn’t have enough hands to blocked all three heads. He pushed the beast back, while yelling:

 

“DANNY, ANY TIME NOW”

 

Only barking noise replied to him. Damn it, Stiles was a dog person. He ain’t gonna lie. But right now, he fucking hated this dog. He saw in the corner of his eyes, Lydia was drawing something on the wall. They needed more time. He turned around at the beast yelling:

 

“You want some of this?”

 

He rose up his arm, letting rage flushed through him, even though Raven was yelling at him to not do it. He transformed slightly, claws appeared, replacing his hands, canines growing out from his mouth and his eyes were glowing red. It reminded Derek of a werewolf? Stiles charged toward the beast, dropping the bat down the ground. He was fast, faster than Cerberus, the dodged every attacks from each head. Landing an attack every time he dodge. He aimed toward the jugular of the head in the middle of the beast, and ripped it out. Stiles didn’t turned around but he could imagine the terror on Derek’s face. He really wished that Derek won’t see this side of him, actually to never see this side of him would be more accurate. Damn it, he really want to kill Kate right now. He watched Cerberus fell back loosing their balance as it just lost one of its heads. The beast staggered before falling onto the cold hard ground, unconscious. It would be awhile for it to re-grow its head. At the same time Lydia, let out a happy shriek. Stiles could hear the clicking of the doorknob. About time, Stiles thought. He quickly walked backward, Raven already turned into a raven flying above them toward the door. Stiles saw Kate’s face plummeted with rage, as the woman aim the crossbow at them and shoot. Like a habit, he jumped in front of Derek while pushing them forward at the door.

 

====================

 

All three of the fell through the door and Derek realised that they were back at his house. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holing. He thought about what happened back there, although Stiles startled him with his form, he was just glad that they all made out of that place safely. Away from Kate. Before he could turn around to see Stiles and Lydia a voice kept him looking forward. It was Laura.

 

“Der? I thought you’re at the office?”

 

“Laura? What are you doing here?”

 

“Visiting my brother. Is that a crime?”

 

“No, it just now is not the time” Derek said quickly. He was kind of glad that Laura could see Lydia and Stiles. Apparently he was wrong, as Laura could see them. Not them. Just Stiles. He heard her screamed. Not a happy scream but a terrified scream, like she just saw someone being stabbed. Derek quickly turned around he saw Stiles standing there in front him, back in his human form. But there was also something else. Stiles face was pale as a sheet, he was sweating, his pupils dilated. Derek looked down at Stiles stomach, there was an arrow in there. Dark red blood was flowing out, wetting the reaper white shirt, dyeing them red. Stiles looked up at Derek and look down at his wound:

 

“Oh shit”

 

Derek had never screamed anyone’s name louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) pretty short. But its an update right?  
> It will be slow update from now on as I have school. Yr 12 now. Gotta focus.   
> but I will finished this. :)  
> Thank you for reading, ^^ leave some comment or kudos if you think it worth it.   
> If not, well thank you for reading anyway. :D  
> Come and talk to me on tumblr. My name on tumblr is abominablesnowman147

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY, i'm really sorry if this a horrible story. I just love the prompt.  
> My sincere apology to the one who suggest this amazing prompt if I disappointed you.  
> Cheers. 
> 
> http://abominablesnowman147.tumblr.com


End file.
